


Santa

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles forces Derek to come with him to the mall so their children can take a photo with Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onehaleofanadventure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onehaleofanadventure/gifts).



Derek Hale despises holiday shopping. For this very reason, Derek always gets his holiday shopping done well before Black Friday and if he has to buy anything after that date he always does it online. Even going to the store for groceries after Thanksgiving makes Derek cringe. He’s convinced that the Real Housewives of Orange County have absolutely nothing on the housewives in Beacon Hills. As you might imagine, one of the last places Derek wants to be on December fourth is the Beacon Hills mall where the housewives of Beacon Hills love to swarm during the holiday season.

Of course Derek wasn’t given much of a choice so he ended up at the mall despite his vociferous complaining and groaning. He was even enlisted (forced) to drive because his loving husband wanted to work on his holiday list on the way there. Apparently just putting up lights and a Christmas tree and stockings and mistletoe wasn’t enough for his husband. Every year their collection of decorations seemed to increase and Derek did nothing to stop it. Not that Derek could stop his husband if he wanted to.

“Derek? Derek are you paying attention? Earth to space cadet this is ground control!”

“What?”

“Nice of you to join us. Planning to get out of the car anytime soon?”

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I know how much you hate it here this time of year but this is important. We’re making memories.”

“I know that Stiles. Doesn’t make it any easier.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt so he could look directly at Derek. “This isn’t about us though. This is about them.”

“Dada!” A loud shriek followed by a giggle sounded from the backseat causing the two men to turn to look at them. “Papa! Dada! Up!”

“We’re going sweetie. Papa and dada were just talking really quickly. You ready?”

Derek nodded and got out of the car so he could remove his daughter from the car seat before she started throwing a fit. Artemis hated being stuck in one spot for too long and she had no problem letting whoever was around to hear her know it. Derek was sure that was something she inherited from Stiles along with her adorable nose and whiskey colored eyes.

“Hey Arty. I bet you’re ready to get out of here aren’t you?”

“Dada up!”

“I’m going. I’m going. You’re just as impatient as your father.” The little girl giggled and clung to her father’s neck when he picked her up. “You don’t even know what we’re doing today do you?”

“Santa!”

“How long did it take papa to teach you that?”

“My children are little geniuses.” Stiles smiled and blew a raspberry on the cheek of the young boy in his arms causing the boy to shriek with laughter. “We spent all day learning about Santa didn’t we? Yes we did and we made Santa shaped cookies didn’t we?”

“You made cookies today?”

“Sugar-free. We’re going to take them down to the station tomorrow before my dad starts to bug me about them. You know how he gets this time of year.”

“I don’t think a few sweets will be that bad from him.”

Stiles moved to cup one of Derek’s cheeks in his free hand. “That’s why I married you for your looks and not your brains.”

Derek let out a growl which made Stiles laugh and press a kiss to his lips before starting to head towards the mall. “I guess I’ll just grab the bag then.”

“You rock that diaper bag!”

“I really hate you sometimes.”

“Dada go!”

* * *

 

The line to see Santa was a lot shorter than Derek was expecting it to be but the parents and kids in the line seemed to be ten times more obnoxious than he would have thought. The two boys in front of them were wrestling each other and screaming as loud as they possibly could in each other’s faces while their mom talked on the phone. Derek could feel the beginning of a headache starting to come on when his daughter pressed a sticky hand against his face to get his attention.

“Lo?”

“Apollo’s with papa. They’ll be back in a minute sweetie.”

“Santa?”

“There are other kids who want to see Santa too. You have to wait your turn.”

“Are your ears bleeding yet?” Stiles kissed Derek’s temple then his daughter’s forehead. “Imagine what these two are going to be like when they finally get to the terrible twos.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“It’s going to happen whether you like it or not Der.”

“It’s going to be a nightmare.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. Apollo is really relaxed. He probably won’t get that bad.”

“What about Artemis?”

“My dad mentioned something about karma for all the premature grey hair I gave him.”

Derek shook his head and looked at his husband fondly. “She’s definitely your daughter. There’s no doubt about that.”

“I’ll have you know I have a charming personality and many people who adore me. In fact, I’m married to this really hot guy who loves to hear me talk. He pretends like he doesn’t but I know that he does. I also know that he secretly listens in when I read bedtime stories to our beautiful children.”

“You know they can’t actually understand The Hobbit right?”

“It doesn’t matter whether they understand it or not. My voice lulls them to sleep and I know that one day they will love it. They are half mine after all.”

“Everyone knows they’re half yours. You practically screamed it from the rooftops the day they were born and you tell everyone that will listen to you.”

Stiles was about to retort when Artemis wriggled in Derek’s arms and reached for Stiles. “Papa!”

“Arty!”

“Papa!”

“Arty!”

“Papa!”

“Arty use your words. What do you want? Up? Food? Milk?” Stiles used the baby sign language he had insisted on teaching the two while he spoke. “I know you can do it sweetie. Tell papa what you want.”

“Up.”

“Alright Arty. Der can you take Lo?”

Stiles was just about to move Apollo into Derek’s open arm when something slammed into the back of his legs making his knees buckle. His grip on his son tightened and when he was sure he could stand up with falling over he turned to look behind him. A five year old girl with her arms crossed over her chest was glaring at him while she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

“Move forward.”

“Excuse me?”

“You’re not moving forward and I want to see Santa so move.”

Stiles looked up at her parents and wasn’t shocked when he saw them both too busy with their phones to realize their daughter had just kicked a random stranger. “It’s not polite to kick people.”

“I don’t care. Move.”

“Would you have cared if my son had fallen out of my arms and hit his head on the floor?”

“No.”

“Kids these days.” Stiles rolled his eyes and moved to stand next to his husband who had an eyebrow raised. “If either of our kids ever turn out like that we’ve failed as parents.”

“Still think taking them to see Santa is a good idea?”

“Yes and nothing will change my mind.”

* * *

 

By the time Derek and Stiles finally got to the front of the line the girl behind Stiles had kicked him three more times without her parents noticing. The young woman dressed as an elf manning the gate had sent him a sympathetic look then proceeded to coo over Artemis and Apollo until it was their turn to go. She gave one more huge smile then motioned for the family to head over to where Santa was sitting in a bright red chair.

“Santa!”

“That’s right Arty! Now remember what we talked about earlier? You get to sit on Santa’s lap and take a picture with him. How does that sound?”

“Santa!”

“Guess it sounds like a plan.” Stiles moved his daughter around until she was sitting on Santa’s lap with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. “Say hi.”

“Hi!”

Santa chuckled. “Hello there. What’s your name?”

Artemis looked from Santa to her papa with scrunched up eyebrows. “Tell him your name. You can do it. Say Artemis.”

“Arty.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Arty and who is this.” Santa motioned to the boy who was clinging to Derek’s shirt tightly.

“Lo.”

“Lo?”

“She can’t say Apollo yet so she just calls him Lo.”

“Artemis and Apollo?”

“I like Greek mythology.” Stiles shrugged and went to help his husband with Apollo. “Don’t you want to see Santa buddy?”

“No.”

“He’s not going to hurt you. He’s nice like grandpa. You like grandpa don’t you?”

“No.” Derek tried to get his son to let go of his shirt and sit with Santa but all Apollo did was cling tighter to him. “No.”

“Here give him to me. I’ll just hold him in the picture.”

 Stiles easily detached Apollo from Derek and crouched down next to Santa’s chair so he was facing the camera. Another elf-this time a man-was standing behind the camera with a bored expression on his face. He told them to smile in a monotone voice then took several photos in quick session and motioned them away. Stiles thanked Santa and picked up Artemis from his lap so that annoying girl could finally get her turn without needing to kick his legs.

Derek was waiting for them with the photos already in hand and an anxious expression on his face. “Can we please leave now?”

“Yes we can leave. Let me see the pictures.”

“Apollo doesn’t look at the camera in any of them. He has his face tucked into your shirt.”

“My little man is shy. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“So you won’t make him do this again next year?”

“I never said that. They look so cute. We’re going to have to give my dad one. He’ll probably put it on his desk so everyone can see his two perfect grandchildren.”

“He does that with every photo of them.” Derek wrapped an arm around his husband’s waist so his family was neatly tucked into his side. “They are pretty perfect."


End file.
